


My Poetry

by lumosy



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10032386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosy/pseuds/lumosy
Summary: Random poems i've written





	1. Untitled

Forgive me i I come on too strong,

Forgive me if i cannot let go

I have never lost something like you before

And I’m not quite sure how to manage it.


	2. Too Much

I have always been too much

I have always tried to keep things to myself because of it

But I will not be silent

I will not censor myself for your comfort

I will be more than you could ever imagine

And you will thank me for it someday


	3. N.O.

No does not mean convince me.

It means if you lay another filthy finger on me I will break it.

And you will be angry, but I will be free.

I’d rather be a bitch than a victim.


	4. Untitled

I will sew up my heart with golden thread,

place a metal cage on my ribs,

a cast iron lock,

swallow the key.

I will learn to take without giving,

without regrets.

And that, in itself, is an art.


	5. Patroclus to Achilles

My love, how were we to know the time would pass so quickly?

Days bright with joy, when we could see nothing but the other.

You had always been divine, but you weren’t meant to be a god,

Not yet.

 

My love, if I had known, I would have tethered you to that mountain,

kissed the warrior out of your celestial bones,

begged until you agreed to stay.

 

My love, from the day your mother dipped you in that river 

you were cursed to lead an army into war,

and I was cursed to be witness as the gods claimed you for their own.

 

My love, we deserved more than bloody arrows and cries so loud the ocean shook.

We deserved a kinder ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by Caitlyn Siehl:  
> http://alonesomes.tumblr.com/post/99542574596/my-love-how-was-i-to-know-that-they-would-make-a


	6. Things I Want

Things I want:

A big, yellow truck, a boy beside me kissing the corner of my mouth, laughter bursting out the windows into the bright countryside, the wind ruffling my hair, my thin arms reaching out

 

Things I have:

A dark room, an empty plate, a silent phone, a head full of fantasies I'll never touch


	7. a different kind of comfort

Loneliness shuts my door and turns the lock

Loneliness buries my love and joy deep in a drawer under the pretty underwear it will never let me wear

Loneliness steals my blankets and leaves me shivering

With nowhere else to turn, I look towards it

I tuck it into bed at night with me.

I let it keep me warm.

Its no good, but it’s lying next to me and how could I refuse?

Loneliness will stay when no-one else does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vaguely inspired by:  
> http://madgirlf.tumblr.com/post/78132169595/baby-nostalgia-is-only-good-for-one-thing-and


	8. Was it love or obsession?

Her eyes were blue

blue like the ocean, 

blue like the shitty couch in our apartment, 

blue like the little shorts she wore in the summer, 

blue like the sticky notes she left on my door, scribbled “be back at 12”’s that I collected in a box.

I found a letter for her lover, 

(a boy with eyes as blue as hers)

and I tucked it into my pocket and re read the part that says she loves me (him) until my vision blurred

When she emerged from the shower, in all her glory, I pretended to look at my phone while sneaking peaks of the smooth planes of her stomach, 

delicate hip bones, 

rosie peaked nipples, 

Then scrubbed my dirtiness off under scorching water and tried desperately not to let my hand drift downwards

She cried into my arms about the boys who hurt her and all I wanted to do was kiss the slope of her neck

When she touched herself at night I waited for an hour, 

ear pressed to the wall,

Just to be witness to a single second of her private, heavenly pleasure that I didn’t earn or deserve

I hated myself

I still do

But I never stopped loving her


End file.
